1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to board games, particularly a game of movement and counter movement of game pieces as in a war game.
2. Prior Art
Board games in which two opponents make moves and counter moves are well known, and often such games represent various aspects of battles or war. Some games are characterized by each player having a plurality of different pieces, the pieces being limited to certain types of moves, which results in a complex game which can last for many hours, and in fact sometimes for several days. Chess is probably the oldest and best known example of this type of war game. Some of the more modern games attempt to represent a battle situation very realistically and become correspondingly complex and require elaborate game boards with associated elaborate apparatus. In many of the games, the player is aware of his opponent's defence as this is clearly displayed by positions of games pieces on the board, and sometimes luck plays a dominant role in determining who is the winner of the game. Whilst many of the games encourage forethought and strategy in planning moves, an opponent's positions and strengths are usually clearly visible by positions of his game pieces on the board and often this does not reflect a true battlefield situation where commonly the opponent or enemy's strength and position are not known for certain.